1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to pectoral beauty treatment. More specifically, the present invention relates to a breast enhancer which operates by water for enlarging and/or shaping up the breasts of women in particular.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The female breast is one of the external genitalia, and plays an important role in enhancing sexual attractiveness. After parturition (childbirth), the female breast is also used to rear an infant.
From old times, many women have aspired for rich and well-shaped breasts. One method for satisfying such an aspiration is an surgical operation wherein a foreign substance such as silicone resin is injected into the breast. However, such a surgical operation, while effective for improving the breast appearance, is often detrimental to the human health.
In early puberty, the girl's breast becomes richer because the gonadotropic hormone is actively secreted to induce development of the mammary glands and attendant build-up of the breast tissues (mainly fatty tissues). On the other hand, it has been found that secretion of the gonadotropic hormone can be prompted by imparting stimulation to the breast. Therefore, it is possible, at least to a certain extent, to enhance (i.e., enlarge and shape up) the female breast by stimulating it.
In recent years, actually, various beauty culture facilities such as beauty parlors have adopted a breast beauty program wherein the breast is enlarged and/or shaped up by stimulation impartment. Breast stimulation is performed most commonly by manual massage or application of water or air jets for example.
Various breast enhancers have been developed which are designed to enlarge and/or shape up the breast by imparting pressing stimulation. The most preferable of these is the one which applies hydraulic pressing stimulation because a hydraulic breast enhancer is simple in configuration to enable manufacture at a low cost. The hydraulic breast enhancer is also preferable in that it is suitable for home use, particularly for use in a bath room.
Conventional breast enhancers also include those which apply suction stimulation to the breast. Like the pressing stimulation, the suction stimulation has been proven very effective for enlarging and/or shaping up the breast. Further, the application of suction stimulation is medically advisable for training the breast in preparation for the infant's milking suction.
Suction-type breast enhancers according to the prior art equally utilize an electric vacuum pump for generating a negative pressure. Thus, the prior art such-type breast enhancer is inevitably large-sized and costly, consequently limiting its applicability to such facilities which are capable of purchasing and installing such a breast enhancer. Further, the reliance on electricity brings about frequent operating troubles and safety problems.
Indeed, alternate application of suction stimulation and pressing stimulation has been found to provide most effective breast enhancement. Regardless of the operating mechanism or principle, all of the conventional breast enhancers are capable only of providing either pressing stimulation or suction stimulation, thus failing to perform an effective breast enhancement.